


To Strike a Deal

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Deals, Dubious Consent, M/M, Size Difference, We need a bigger boat, Wolf got bigger, bottom!Genichiro, top!Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: It is their last hope. Genichiro has thrown all his support behind the Dungeon Surgeon’s experiments to create that.From the best specimen of a subject Genichiro could get his hands on. The former Shinobi of the Divine Heir.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	To Strike a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Size difference swap because why the hell not! Been a while since I wrote bottom Genichiro. Hope you enjoy!

The Ministry is closing in and Ashina’s forces have been decimated.

His grandfather has passed on and the troops’ morale is low. The clan’s ruin is within sight, but Genichiro will not accept it. He will not let it happen.

There is no choice. He has to resort to  _ that _ .

Genichiro makes his way down the castle. For now, the fortress is still standing, but that can change any moment. He walks down the stone steps and makes his way to the right, over the reservoir bridge and past the large gate to the abandoned dungeons.

He’s had this planned for a long time as a trump card.

While the modified Rejuvenating Sediment can only do so much, those who are unable to fully withstand the effects of it can still be used as berserkers, albeit only a few of them survive. That is why while fearsome and powerful, they’ve only managed to create a handful of these ogres.

But the one he is heading towards… It is their last hope. Genichiro has thrown all his support behind the Dungeon Surgeon’s experiments to create  _ that _ . 

From the best specimen of a subject Genichiro could get his hands on.

The  _ former _ Shinobi of the Divine Heir.

Since the Divine Heir had chosen not to cooperate with him, Genichiro had first cast the shinobi away. He lied to both sides, telling each of them that the other had died, killed by his own hand. There was blatant denial at first, but with constant suggestions and prolonged absence of the other’s proof of existence, eventually the Divine Heir gave up on his shinobi, and the shinobi himself remained still and unmoved without a master. 

Initially, Genichiro had thought to bring the Divine Heir’s shinobi to his side, but the man was too loyal and would rather spit in Genichiro’s face than to serve a new master. And a masterless shinobi who would not budge for any other is useless. Genichiro would have put him to death if he didn't think it was such a waste - and that was it. Genichiro couldn't leave a man of such calibre to rot.

Even if he refused to serve for the good of Ashina, the shinobi was still a skilled man. As the adopted son of the Owl personally mentored by the Phantom Butterfly herself, the shinobi has been tempered to be a sturdy, dependable blade. The shinobi -  _ Wolf _ \- would have been an asset to Genichiro and Ashina. Yet he chose to remain loyal to the end towards the young boy who would not offer a helping hand to a desperate clan. 

After having sent the mourning Divine Heir far away, Genichiro kept the Wolf in the dungeons. Doujun was free to recreate him to what Ashina needed most: a powerful guardian.

But after much time has passed, it is clear that instead, a demon was created.

It had looked promising at first. Even the Surgeon marvelled at the Wolf’s transformation, how his body reacted to the Sediment by absorbing all of its effects. From the size of a normal man, the shinobi grew more than twice that, muscles and bones expanding, holding more power and strength than all the other ogres they've created combined. 

However, he showed no positive reaction to attempts in controlling him. The unlucky servants that Doujun sent to feed the ogre were killed brutally. Word and fear of the creature kept by the dungeon surgeon spread to the soldier.

Hidden in the deepest, darkest prison, those who know or heard of the transformed Wolf's existence call him a  _ Shura. _ All due to his glowing red eyes, quietly controlled rage and palpable bloodlust the ogre emitted that can be felt even from outside the dungeon.

_ That _ is where Genichiro is heading. The demon is his last hope for Ashina. 

Doujun had just barely finished his experiments on him but they were nowhere near able to control or communicate with him. Wolf, while displaying tremendous power and ferocity, showed no reaction to Doujun's words. 

That was why Genichiro had been reluctant to use or even approach the chained ogre. And while Genichiro may be stronger than anyone else at the moment, no one can predict how an untamed and uncontrolled ogre would act. 

When he finally arrives at the dungeon, Genichiro is greeted by the surgeon who is not surprised to see him there. He must have heard about Ashina's dire state and knows what Genichiro is here for.

"Bring me to him," Genichiro demands, and Doujun obliges.

He's brought deeper into the cavernous dungeon, further down than he remembers the dungeon being. They both end up at a hidden corner at the back, with only a narrow space as a pathway to a prison with bars made of metal and stone. 

After squeezing past the space, Doujun brings Genichiro to an iron-barred door. They both see the large chained figure of the one now dubbed as Shura, crouched at the back of prison. The area itself is dark, lit only by one lone candle at the entrance and a dim lantern hung at the top of the cell. The ogre is mostly shrouded in shadow.

But Wolf is surprisingly still recognisable, though in a poorer state. His hair has grown longer and wild, matted. His jaw is covered with heavy stubble and his right eye covered in bandages, probably a mishap from one of Doujun's experiments. His clothes are a tattered mess, with his signature scarf ripped short and his persimmon coloured haori faded and filthy. He looks gaunt and his complexion sallow, especially so against the bright glow of his one exposed red eye. 

He looks so still one could mistake him as a corpse, but there’s an underlying sense of danger, as if he could strike out at any moment. 

Genichiro stares at what had become of Wolf with a mix of awe and anxiety. He can feel the other's power from behind the stone bars. He is a little hopeful, but also wary.

"How's the progress?" Genichiro asks Doujun. 

"He still does not respond, especially verbally. He shows some hostility but does not act on them," the surgeon replies. His response makes Genichiro think for a moment.

Then, "Leave us."

"...I do not recommend that, my lord. Even if he is like this -" 

"Leave. Us," Genichiro repeats sternly. Doujun pauses but eventually bows and exits the area. 

Once they are alone, Genichiro steps closer to the bars. He knows that the ogre - Shura,  _ Wolf _ \- can easily break out of his chains and crush the bars, but he'd chosen not to. It seems like he is still stagnant, with no will to live.

It makes Genichiro frustrated. Was the Divine Heir that important to him? Why can’t he just serve someone else now that the boy is no longer around?

He takes a deep breath and controls his temper.

"Wolf. I know you can hear me," Genichiro says but receives no response, not even a blink. He presses on. "I wish to strike a deal with you."

Genichiro decides to take his chances. He might earn the other's ire and face his wrath if he so mentions the boy’s name, but Genichiro is willing to take that risk.

"If you work with me, I will tell you where the Divine Heir is. He is still alive."

His words do elicit a reaction, but it's underwhelming. The ogre looks at Genichiro with mild interest. This makes Genichiro nervous. If he has nothing to offer to the Wolf, then he won’t be able to use him to defend Ashina. He needs this.

“Did you not hear me? I said the Divine Heir is alive.”

The Wolf doesn’t move again. He looks disinterested. Genichiro is on edge, desperate.

“Then, what do you want? Freedom? I will give anything, as long as you defend Ashina.”

This time, his words do invoke a response.

"...Anything?”

“Anything I am able to offer,” Genichiro reaffirms. He then hears the other mumble but his voice is too rough and hoarse. 

"..rd.. Ge...chiro…"

Genichiro leans in, thinking he heard the other call his name.

The ogre suddenly moves. The chains that were thought to hold the Shura down break off easily. Genichiro takes several steps back as the Wolf smashes himself against the bars. They shake and creak, threatening to give way to the ogre’s strength.

"You."

Genichiro stiffens. Did the Wolf just call out to him? 

"Deal… You."

"What?" 

"I… Strike deal," the ogre speaks gruffly. The hidden eye behind the bandage glows brighter than the other, as if its light could burn through the fabric. Genichiro gulps. 

"You agree to a deal?" 

The Wolf nods.

"Good. Once Ashina is safe -" 

"Now."

"What -" 

"Deal. Now."

Genichiro frowns at the ogre's demand. But he's got nothing to lose at this point. He grits his teeth. 

"What do you want in return?" 

"You. Give me. You." 

Genichiro doesn't understand. The ogre snarls. 

"Give you. To me. I protect Ashina."

Genichiro turns cold. He’s not sure if he understands but at the same time, he knows. And he dreads.

"You want… Me, to give myself to you?"

"Deal." 

Genichiro clenches his fist. 

“Fine. As long as you keep your end of the deal and allow Ashina to survive. You can take my life.”

Wolf huffs but Genichiro remains silent. The door is locked from his side, so he unlocks it and enters the prison cautiously. He’s faced death many times before, but he hopes it would not be a gruesome one by the crushing power of this ogre.

Genichiro stands before Wolf, feeling small. The Ashina lord has always been tall, but the transformed Wolf had become a literal giant. Even more so than his father, the Owl himself. Genichiro closes his eyes and waits for the blow to come.

He tenses and yelps when he’s suddenly jerked forward. Next thing he knows, he is pressed against a warm but hard surface and realises he’s against the Wolf’s solid chest. He can hear the pounding thump of his heartbeat, the heat of his breath, and the scratchiness of his beard on his chin.

He tries to pry himself away, but the ogre keeps him pressed to his body with one hand, while the other begins to remove Genichiro’s clothing.

“What are you doing?!”

Wolf shushes him with a snarl, baring his teeth and letting out a threatening growl. The giant hand that pulls off his lower garments grab at his rear, one large, thick finger hooking around the waistband of his fundoshi before also stripping it off.

Genichiro knows what is happening, but this isn’t what he thought would happen. “Aren’t you supposed to kill me?!”

Is this what the Wolf meant earlier? To give himself to Wolf… like this?! Genichiro’s cheeks flush with humiliation. This is a fate worse than death, isn’t it? Perhaps he deserves this. His hands are soaked in the blood of the lives sacrificed to the surgeon’s experiments, and his failure for being unable to protect Ashina by himself.

Genichiro grips at Wolf’s tattered haori. This is for the sake of Ashina, he tells himself repeatedly. As long as he goes through with this, the Wolf will do his end of the deal.

“...Quickly be done with it.”

The ogre lets out another huff. Genichiro doesn’t expect the former shinobi to be gentle, but probably due to how large and so much stronger he is, Genichiro would be left with bruises. He’s positioned roughly, over the Wolf’s lap, where he can feel the ogre’s limp manhood. It’s big.

But he doesn’t do anything for now. The Wolf’s large hands roam over Genichiro’s body instead. His palm is large enough to cover Genichiro’s lower stomach, and he’s begun to grope at Genichiro’s rear and crotch as well. Surprisingly, he feels Wolf nuzzle into his neck. His nose nudges behind Genichiro’s ear and his rough beard scratches against his skin. He feels a mouth open, and then teeth closing over his shoulder. The bite is unexpectedly light, and a hot moist tongue licks at his skin.

The lord general remains silent, allowing the other to do what he wants, wishing for it to end quickly.

But the Wolf continues to take his time with Genichiro. Hands exploring his body, groping, pinching and sliding into sensitive spots. With all the stimulation, Genichiro’s cock begins to harden. Worse so, he’s begun to move towards the ogre’s hands despite trying so hard to stay still.

At his response, Genichiro feels the large shaft underneath him twitch. The Wolf makes a rumbling sound, bucking his hips up slightly to Genichiro’s. It’s hard now, thick and pulsing, and Genichiro does not want to think of the worst.

The mouth on his neck moves upwards, the hot tongue licking up to his jaw and ear. Wolf sucks and licks, tongue sliding over his lobes as the large mouth sucks noisily at his ear. Genichiro shudders. His whole body feels hot and his cock is now fully erect. The Wolf feels far too warm in this cold, hard prison.

“Gen...chiro..” the Wolf murmurs. Genichiro looks at the ogre in the eye, trying to get a read of him. All he sees is the dilated pupils showing hunger and lust. It’s a gaze that makes Genichiro shiver.

He’s suddenly pushed onto his back and the giant man crawls over him. He’s  _ massive _ , and the cock that dangles between his legs is even more so. Genichiro is terrified. He’d rather be tortured to death, but wouldn’t this be another form of torture?

His thoughts are conflicting and all over the place.

Wolf pushes his cock against Genichiro’s front. The smaller man gasps at the contact. It’s large and throbbing, and the girth and length of it pressing over his stomach makes Genichiro shudder. The Wolf who’s looming over him rakes his eyes over Genichiro’s form. He looks like a starving beast, eyeing a feast. Genichiro isn’t prepared to have his hips propped up and a hot mouth close over his hardened cock.

“Wh- ah!” Genichiro gasps. His whole cock is swallowed whole, covered in something wet and warm. It feels  _ good _ . The ogre’s throat swallows and tightens around Genichiro’s shaft, sucking hard on it. Genichiro can only groan, as if his voice and thoughts were being sucked out. Genichiro reaches for Wolf’s hair, grabbing and pulling at it desperately as his head begins to bob along the length, the slick tongue massaging the bottom of his cock.

“Why - ngh-” Genichiro tries to kick the other man off, but the grip on his hips is strong. Large fingers dig painfully into his side, and as if in retaliation, Genichiro feels the brush of teeth along his shaft. He moans out before he can stop himself.

But it doesn’t stop there even as Wolf pulls his mouth away, a thick thread of saliva dripping from his lips. His mouth continues to assault Genichiro’s nether regions, slurping and sucking at Genichiro’s sac, then slicking his tongue into his channel.

It’s a slick, weird feeling. He should be disgusted, but his cock is still hard and painfully so, glistening with Wolf’s spit and precum at the slit of his tip.

Wolf continues to push his tongue inside him, slicking and opening him up. Genichiro knows what he intends to do. He tries to let himself relax and allow the other to keep going.  _ For Ashina _ .

A digit is introduced along with the tongue. Both muscles work into Genichiro’s body. He feels his insides stretched and expanded, and he tries not to tense up. It’ll only hurt more. But as the finger slips in deeper, Genichiro feels a shock to his senses as the digit brushes past a gland inside. His cock twitches in response. As if reading the lord’s reactions, Wolf curls his finger and massages that spot again. His mouth sucks at the muscle around the base of his digit, never stopping his stimulation.

Genichiro’s toes are curling by the time Wolf moves away. Genichiro is dazed from a pleasure he never expected to feel from getting stimulated  _ there _ , but Wolf’s tongue and finger had been thick and large enough to prepare him thoroughly. Now, it’s for  _ that _ .

He gulps and tries to steady his breathing. He tries to look away but Genichiro feels his face grabbed and tilted up roughly. The same tongue that was in his ass is now in his mouth as Wolf kisses him forcefully. He feels himself reciprocating, his hands clinging on to Wolf as his body arches up towards the warm body above him. Wolf grabs hold of his upper thighs and spreads them. 

It’s coming.

Wolf keeps him distracted with his mouth. Genichiro tightens his grip as his anxiety heightens.

To his credit, Wolf takes it slow. Slides his cock tip against the entrance and nudges in ever so slowly. The ogre’s larger body curls over Genichiro’s arched one. Genichiro can barely breathe as Wolf’s tongue occupies his mouth, but it’s enough to take his focus away from the massive intrusion pushing into his body.

“Nha- Wolf- Can’t-” Genichiro gasps and mumbles against Wolf’s mouth. The ogre growls, keeping Genichiro’s body down as he keeps pushing. Deeper and deeper in. Genichiro feels like he’s losing his mind. It’s too much. “T’much-!”

He’s breathing so hard. It’s painful being split apart like this. He’d rather be stabbed a million times with a blade than go through this. As if in response to his thoughts, Wolf makes a keening noise into his ear. Even as his one hand keeps his body down, the other roams over his thighs, almost like he’s soothing Genichiro. 

He feels teeth at his neck and chest. Lips and tongue. The same hot-slick sensation of his skin, cooling the burning pain that’s spreading over him. Should he be grateful the ogre that should have just killed him is showing him mercy even as he shames him like this?

Genichiro doesn’t know when Wolf’s stopped. His ass is sore and his stomach feels so full. When the ogre finally moves he feels like he could catch his breath. But as it’s pulled out it’s pushed back in, and the movement is repeated again and again. Genichiro hiccups in between the thrusts, his body unable to keep up. 

Wolf’s growls start to get louder as his thrusts go from shallow to deep, long strokes . Genichiro feels like he’s being punched in the gut, the thick girth pounding the breath out of him. His mind is hazy, and somehow that only heightens his muddy arousal.

Hands on his hips again, Genichiro realises he’s being pulled into the ogre’s cock to be impaled on it over and over as if he’s nothing but a cock sleeve. The lord can’t say or do anything, only be ravaged and taken, his body betraying him with its aroused state. His senses are alight and he’s feeling  _ so much _ . He’s scrabbling at the ground for something to hold on to. His eyes unfocused and his mouth goes dry from moaning so much. His body feels like it’s constantly shocked with small orgasms each time the Wolf thrusts deep inside him, hitting all the right spots.

It’s still not enough. He is moved around to lay on his side, on his stomach, even sat in the ogre’s lap to ride his massive cock. Spurts of semen shooting from Genichiro’s arousal even though Genichiro swears he’s ejaculated so much he shouldn’t be able to. Wolf doesn’t stop and won’t stop, somehow able to keep the smaller man aroused and cumming continuously.

Genchiro’s body goes limp from exhaustion but does little to deter the Wolf. Genichiro is thoroughly used and not even his mouth is spared. Genichiro mouths at the Shura ogre’s cock in a half-dazed state, taking its giant tip to suckle at and try to take as much of it down his throat. He swallows down whatever is unloaded onto his tongue, and receives each thrust no matter how rough and hard the Wolf goes.

Hours seem to pass slowly, until the Wolf is finally,  _ finally _ sated. 

The Shura has taken his fill and the lord is drained of his energy. Genichiro is full in many ways, from the ogre’s seed in his belly, to the strange and giddy thoughts in his head. He’snot even sure if he’s truly conscious, especially when the Wolf cleans him up with his mouth and tucks him in the corner of his prison, watching him like a hawk. Out of possessiveness or protective instinct, it’s indiscernible. 

The prison is almost in complete darkness, with both the candle and lantern burned out. Genichiro can barely make out anything except for the Shura’s haunting red eyes. Genichiro tries to rest and recover his body under the ogre’s stare.

When Genichiro is finally fully conscious, he musters as much strength as he can to pull himself up. He’s barely able to stand properly without his thighs trembling. He tries to relax his aching muscles but can only feel  _ that _ drip out of him. The lord grimaces in disgust, but he’s done his part. He looks at the unmoving ogre who continues to watch him eerily, yet still like a stone.

Genichiro puts himself together as much as he can with shaky hands, trying not to look like he’s been mauled by a wild animal. Straightening out his clothes, Genichiro turns to the Wolf again.

“Protect Ashina,” Genichiro says, with as much severity he can deliver.

The Wolf holds his gaze. Genichiro thinks he sees fire enveloping the ogre’s body. He looks fearsome, exactly like a demon out of hell. This is Ashina’s guardian. The one he created.

Genichiro awaits the other’s answer. Wolf’s gaze never leaves his. He nods.

Wolf fulfills his part of the deal.

Ashina’s enemies did not expect retaliation in the form of a red-eyed ogre. A  _ Shura _ .

Fire by the Ministry’s forces are extinguished just like their lives, and those lucky enough to survive retreat, swearing never to return.

Hope comes in the form of rain clouds gathering above the castle. It begins to rain.

Ashina has survived, and her long night is over. Dawn has come, and she will live again. 

Genichiro, even with his sore, used body, feels relief. He stands by the front castle door overlooking the ruin. Corpses, crumbled walls and shattered weapons. He’s sent his remaining generals to gather survivors and start on reparations. 

As he leans against the giant gate he watches the sky starting to lighten with daylight.

He does not expect to see the Shura make his appearance, stepping up the stone steps of Ashina castle.

The ogre stops before Genichiro before he bends down to kneel. Due to his larger size, he’s almost eye level even at that position. Genichiro withdraws a little, his body still feeling the fresh marks on his body, his thighs and rear still moist from earlier.

But Wolf doesn’t reach out to touch him, head bowed a little. Genichiro recognises this. A servant greeting his lord.

Genichiro feels a shiver down his spine at the realisation. 

But he knows what asking for his service would cost. Genichiro swallows the lump in his throat and is reminded by the taste. He suppresses his shiver but he can still feel the heat that is starting to pool in his gut again.

The Wolf looks up at him as if awaiting the lord’s words.

Genichiro smiles.

“Will you strike a deal with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do join us folks at the [R18 Genikiro discord server](https://discord.gg/ZsW4TpM).


End file.
